


Third Eye Blind

by MostFacinorous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Begging, Consensual skull fucking?, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, abnormal physiology, face fucking, second mouth, third eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need you in my mouth.” Cecil said.<br/>"Which one?" Carlos asked.<br/>“Either.” He said from below. “Both,” he said from above. “Both is good,” he chorused with himself, the voices blending to create the tone that Carlos recognized as being Cecil’s radio voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Eye Blind

Carlos ran his hands over the stiff fuzz of short hair atop Cecil’s head. Cecil moaned and closed his lower eyes, leaning into the touch while his (newly revealed) upper eye gazed upwards beseechingly.

It had been a bit of a surprise when it had opened, but this was the third date, after all. They were in the living room of Carlos’s apartment, which doubled as a second lab. They had been drinking and talking, and then kissing, and now… here they were.

“Please, can you….?” Cecil was trying to whisper, but his voice wasn’t made for that, or else he was too needy to pull it off properly.

“What is it?” Carlos asked, his voice smooth and suave, knowing full well what he was doing to his boyfriend with gentle strokes to his thighs and teasing brushes over his nipples, through his shirt. Cecil moaned and, seemingly in response, rolled his upper eye backwards, until it had rolled out of view, revealing a strange, quickly collapsing hole in his forehead. Or—not collapsing, just thinning, until it was a narrow horizontal oval in the middle of Cecil’s head.

“What.” Carlos repeated flatly, this time shocked and a little disconcerted.

“Need you in my mouth.” Cecil said, words flowing from both centered holes in his face. Carlos felt the pull of a strange coercion. That was… different. What was going on?

“Which _one_?” He asked, slightly aghast when he realized that was in fact what it had become, and Cecil opened his more traditionally placed eyes.

“Either.” He said from below. “Both,” he said from above. “Both is good,” he chorused with himself, the voices blending to create the tone that Carlos recognized as being Cecil’s radio voice. The Voice of Night Vale. It made sense that that sound, rich and dark and smooth, should come from something less mundane than just his mouth.

Carlos indulged in a shiver as the voice washed over him like a sensual caress down his spine.

“What about your um…” He gestured in a circle in the general direction of his forehead, and finished lamely, “Eye?”

“What about it?” Cecil asked, obviously not seeing any problem there.

“Wouldn’t… the pressure, the secretions, wouldn’t they hurt it?” He knew the sting of cum in his eye, having experienced it himself. Besides, that couldn’t be particularly deep; Cecil had parts behind there that he would need, obviously. Carlos just didn’t see how that would work for what Cecil was proposing.

“Hurts more being empty.” The forehead eyehole/mouth said, surprising Carlos. He would never have imagined Cecil saying something so desperate and so… sultry. Cecil let a soft smile settle over the lower mouth, before adding, “Besides, aren’t you here to investigate scientific anomalies?”

The upper mouth joined in again, merging with the words the lower was saying to create The Voice.

“Investigate me, Carlos. Investigate me _thoroughly_.”

Carlos was no longer sure if he was being driven by his own lust, or the near hypnotic power of the Voice of Night Vale, but he found himself fumbling with his fly, hands shaking with urgency. A chuckle sounded, coming from decidedly north of Cecil’s throat, and Cecil’s hands came into his lap to help.

Once he had his hand around Carlos, Cecil leaned in and slid onto his knees on the floor between Carlos’s legs, his face almost terrifyingly dark with intent. He pulled him first to the mouth with a tongue, lips, and teeth, and… God. Carlos had been blown before; he wasn’t a stranger to the sensation. But there was something about this, something different… something about the soft hands and plush lips and the feeling like he was being worshipped, like every slow but burning movement was to learn every inch of him. Like it was the most important thing in the world to Cecil right at the moment. And maybe it was. Maybe that was what made it so damn good. Maybe it was just Cecil and his eagerness, his earnestness.

Or it could have been the litany of filth spewing out of the mouth in his head, the words harsh and dirty—a vocabulary he would never have attributed to Cecil, and a tone that made it demanding, hungry… He felt the words that made his ears burn curling low in his stomach, making him tense as he fought to keep his head about him, keep control.

“Look at you, fucking loving this, good isn’t it? So fucking good for you, been waiting for you for so long, want you to fuck into my mouth, want you to split me open and pour yourself in me, wanna taste you for days, want you to hear the cracks in my voice when I’m at work and know you caused it, yeah… come on, Carlos, fuck it like the sweet little hole it is, I know you want to.” Through the entire monologue, Cecil never stopped putting his lower mouth to work, coaxing Carlos further and further in.

It sent Carlos’s hips forward, thrusting himself deeper into Cecil’s mouth and the head of him into his throat in a single quick snap.

He stilled, horrified and embarrassed, and made as though to remove himself, but Cecil’s hands moved up, holding him in place, not allowing him to retreat and swallowing around Carlos while pulling him further in, until he was seated balls deep in Cecil’s throat.

The other mouth let out a sound that could only be called a growl, and spoke. “Don’t you dare pull out unless you’re planning to switch holes.” Carlos gasped and wrapped his hands around the back of Cecil’s all but bald head, using the leverage to piston in and out of him. Cecil gagged, his throat tightening around him, and he wondered if Cecil could breathe through his other mouth.

Testing the theory, he pulled Cecil’s face tight against his pelvis and held him there, making languid, shallow thrusts without really moving far enough away to allow him to breathe through his nose.

For science.

The sounds he made were just as arousing as the words that continued to pour out.

“Yeah, fuck it good, stretch it out with your big cock, make me take it as far as I can, fuck, you’re so hot.”

Cecil batted at Carlos’s thigh and he pulled back, having been carefully watching for any signs of distress while Cecil’s other mouth cooed to him about using that throat, and how shiny Cecil’s eyes got when he had no air.

Cecil let Carlos’s dick fall from his lips with an obscene popping noise, and grinned up at him, gasping to regain his breath.

“What… did I tell you about pulling out?” He asked, and it seemed so odd to think of both of his mouths being connected to the same mind, especially when Cecil on the whole was so sweet, and the other mouth seemed so… filthy. He wondered which was closer to the thoughts spinning through Cecil’s mind at any given time.

“I had no idea you had such a dirty mouth, Cecil.” He all but purred, stroking himself while he studied the debauched and flushed face of his boyfriend before him. Cecil stood on his knees to readjust, and Carlos followed him, moving to his feet to keep their relative levels about right for what he had a feeling would come next.

“Fill me, Carlos.” Cecil’s other hole demanded. Carlos met Cecil’s eyes and held them, causing the lower mouth to whimper with want. Even that sound was sweet, where the other voice had dropped low and gravelly with lust.

“You’re sure this is okay?” he asked, his eyes darting upwards to make it very clear what he meant.

Cecil made a choking noise that (upon reflection) was probably a laugh, and leaned in, impaling himself on Carlos in a single, fluid motion. His aim was astonishing, considering how he couldn’t possibly see from that angle, and Carlos fought to adjust to the sudden change in… everything.

The temperature was different, the texture far too smooth to feel like any orifice he’d ever experienced before, and there was a cool, slightly viscous fluid that made his cock jerk on contact.

“ _Oh_ , Carlos.” Cecil moaned. He’d brought his hands back up and was bobbing on Carlos’s shaft. “Sweet, perfect, beautiful Carlos…” The praises dripped off his tongue, and somehow were even better than the wanton swearing had been, though he felt bad for comparing them, almost like he was cheating.

“Please Carlos, oh, please, please…” He’d begun begging Carlos in earnest now, and finally Carlos began thrusting into this strange opening. He found no resistance, even when he knew he should be encountering skull and grey matter. He stifled both his scientific and raunchily uncharitable thoughts, and concentrated on the pleasure of the act.

“Dear God, Cecil… so good.” He managed to work out from between his gritted teeth. “Made for this.” He didn’t even bother with full sentences. It was too much of a stretch for him just now.

Cecil made a small gurgling noise that suggested he felt the same way, and Carlos felt the hole he was in twitch around him.

It was over far too soon after that, when the mouth he was sheathed in began trying to shape words around him. Without teeth or tongue or gag reflex, what that translated to was a slick massage while he penetrated it, an altogether unique sensation. The mouth was shaping the words that Cecil was saying, trying to speak in tandem, and when the vibrations of The Voice hit his balls, combined with Cecil’s praises and pleas for, “Sweet, wonderful, talented Carlos, so good, deeper, please, that’s it…” and Cecil’s nails, suddenly much sharper seeming than he was used to, sinking into his butt cheeks, he came, hard. Harder than he could remember ever having done before.

He could feel the blood rushing through his neck, and he felt light headed, distantly aware as he bent at the waist and curled over Cecil’s head, still buried inside. And then it went dark.

He came to with his head cradled in Cecil’s lap, and Cecil’s fingers combing through his hair reverently, like it was spun of some precious metal, rather than keratin. He tilted his head up, surprised to see that Cecil’s forehead was smooth and unmarked, without even a visible seam suggesting that it could open, into an eye or mouth or otherwise.

He tiled his head up, and pulled Cecil down, kissing him sweetly. Cecil relaxed into the kiss, and when he sat back, Carlos darted a glance to Cecil’s lap, disappointed to see no signs of arousal.

“You had a pretty good time, I guess. You’ve been asleep for almost an hour.” Cecil supplied, cheerful and not sounding like he blamed him in the least. Carlos felt horrible; he was always happy to reciprocate for his partners.

“Oh, gosh, Cecil I am so sorry.” He sat up and gripped Cecil’s hands, trying to communicate the sincerity behind his words.

“Oh, that’s quite all right, my perfect Carlos. You can always make it up to me next time.” His easy grin was entirely too sweet. Carlos leaned in again to steal one more kiss, which turned into two, and then ten minutes of kisses, until they broke apart, and Carlos found himself nuzzling the side of Cecil’s face.

“How long do you suppose we should wait until ‘next time’?” He asked in a teasing murmur.

“Now’s good.” He heard from above him, and he looked up to see that Cecil’s other mouth was grinning at him, too.

He laughed and lifted himself higher on his knees, pressing a thorough, dirty kiss there, too, much to Cecil’s vocal approval.

“Come on.” He said, standing. “Let’s go to bed.”

Cecil scrambled to his feet, trying not to look too eager, while he began blushing at the dirty requests his upper mouth was making.

Carlos listened to him as he led the other man by his hand, and when the words paused for a second, he placed a silencing finger over the opening of that mouth.

“I promise.” He said, in answer to all of it.

Cecil sputtered, and Carlos smirked, certain that he was every bit as good as his word.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Cecil means 'blind'. Much of the fan art I have seen depicts Cecil with a third eye, on his forehead. I made a bad joke, (hence the title).  
> Then I wrote porn about it. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> For more unapologetic fun, feel free to join me on my blog at MostFacinorous.tumblr.com!


End file.
